grand theft auto: the hired gun
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Meet Chris Wayne. A 28 year old that is an ex-navy seal, a mercenary bounty hunter, has a past that haunts him forever, a gun store owner and a husband of two. They thought that their lives were going normal, Chris last mission in Liberty City just possibly risked the lives of his two wives by a Serbian, his crew and his connection in Los Santos.
1. Prologue

Los Santos...also known as City of the Saints. Where everything should be filled with saints and angels...but not everybody is a saint nor a angel. The city is most of the time filled with trouble. Although I wasn't born here. There are always pornos, bank robbing, gang violence, missing people that are mostly kidnapped by naked people who are cannibalism. As for me...well...I'm trying to avoid all that and mostly try to kick crime off the streets...like a vigilante...unless the law enforcement hires me. Yes I am a mercenary...a good one. I work around the world as a mercenary taking down war criminals, gang members and a lot of times other mercenaries that are bad. I work for only to the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency). They are the only agency that are trusted to our nation. The International Affairs Agency (IAA) can't be trusted nor does the FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau) can be trusted. So now both of the agency were shut down by the president and the CIA were now the replacements. The job was good and the pay is good...but none of them makes me happy. The only thing that makes me happy are my two wives. Yes I'm married to two lesbians and we all married together. I was trying to retire from all the shooting, killing and leaving my wives alone while I go to other countries doing missions because...I don't want to live my life as a mercenary. The story I'm starting to tell is about what happened to me and my wives in Los Santos. This is the story of when somebody put a bounty on me. My is Chris Wayne...and this is my story...as a hired gun.


	2. Chapter 1: Favela Takedown

"Chris? Chris stay with me, bud."  
>"Dude he's f**ked up bad. Yo Mike we need to bounce, dog. It's not safe."<br>"Alright help me get him to the truck. We'll take him to my place.  
>"Why not the hospital?"<br>"No. Too far and he's losing a lot of blood."  
>"Yo what if they find us there?"<br>"Trust me. They won't now. Help me get Chris in the car."  
>"Fine, man. Yo Lamar lets bounce!"<p>

Few weeks ago

09:09:19 A.M.  
>0413/2015  
>Rio de Janeiro, Brazil<p>

Let's start off where I am. I am in The Favela, Brazil. The term for a slum in Brazil, most often within urban first favelas appeared in the late 19th century and were built by soldiers who had nowhere to live. Some of the first settlements were called bairros africanos (African neighbourhoods). This was the place where former slaves with no land ownership and no options for work lived. Over the years, many former black slaves moved in. Even before the first favela came into being, poor citizens were pushed away from the city and forced to live in the far suburbs. However, most modern favelas appeared in the 1970s due to rural exodus, when many people left rural areas of Brazil and moved to cities. Unable to find a place to live, many people ended up in a favela. I'm was sent to Rio to do a kill/capture mission with the CIA. This was a four man job. I'm being escorted in a Gurkha LAPV with three members of the CIA Special Activity Division. These three were ex-First Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta(1SFOD-D/Delta Force). These guys are the good, but they knew I'm the best. I was a Navy SEAL of SEAL TEAM 10 but then I was dishonorable discharge for my actions in Afghanistan, but I still have tactics than them since I had more combat experience as a SEAL. We were all wearing our summer clothing like sunglasses, short sleeve t-shirts, military shoes and tactical pants because it's really hot in Rio and had our tactical gear on. We were all also carrying carbine rifles with holographic sights and grips. They're all quite, not talking about their families girlfriends/boyfriend back home. They're just quite and focusing on the mission. Yeah one of the SAD operatives are gay, and I have no problem with that because I do support gay marriages. I am focusing on the mission as well while I was on my IFruit 2 texting my two beautiful wives. They both missed me and want me to come back safe. They already knew what I do for a living and understand why I'm doing this. One SAD agent that is sitting right next to me in the back began talking to all of us and I had to put my phone away and listen to him.

"This is our target." Said the SAD agent as he showed us a picture of the target that we need to kill or capture him on his phone. "Chaco Rojas Lopez, male, Hispanic, aged 39, weed smoker, bald, leader of the Cães De Diablo drug cartels. One of the most dangerous cartels in Rio. They have been killing innocent civilians and law enforcements of Rio. since in the f**k'n 90s. DOA tried to find this f**ker's a*s for three months but every time they tried to find him, he disappear like a f**k'n ghost and lost many agents. Watch yourselves. We're may not be only fighting the cartels. We may get into contact to the militia. They maybe sloppy but they are well trained."  
>"We're here." Said the SAD agent who is driving. "Ready up."<p>

I started going into my pocket and pulled out my grey bandana and wrap around my mouth as a mask. I always have this on when I'm doing mercenary missions. It helps by keeping my identity hidden. We were pulling up to a hotel. We weren't actually in the Favela but we are close to it. As soon as we stopped the truck four people was coming out of the hotel. Three of them were wearing summer clothing and one is wearing a nice black suit and smoking on weed. It was our target,Chaco Rojas Lopez. We were about to get out of our car and get him, until he looks at us and noticed that our armored truck, the driver and another SAD Operative next to him in the front seat are wearing tactical vest.

"'POLÍCIA!' yelled Lopez as he starts to run from us.

As we got out the truck, three of Lopez's men pulled out their guns, but I manage to shoot all three of them in the head with one shot each, killing them instantly and me and the SAD guys started chasing Lopez. The civilians started panicking when they heard the gunshots. They were scattering everywhere. We were now running through the streets. None of us have a clean shot to take down Lopez without killing the civilians. Lopez was defiantly haling a*s like he's some pro runner. He cut into the ally and we followed him there. Until we made it out of the ally, we have reached the Favela. As Lopez ran pass the basketball court, he stopped running and then started calling his cartel buddies.

"'A polícia está aqui!" Lopez yell to his cartel members in Portuguese. Eles estão atrás de mim ! Matem-nos! Matem todos!'"

As we made it pass the basketball court and Lopez was already on the move, we were now enganged by the Cães De Diablo. Some were shooting in the open and some were shooting from the houses. Me and the SAD agents had great marksmanships and tactics so we didn't had to run into cover yet. We just moving passes the slum's houses and engaged on the cartels that were in our way. There were a lot of civilians scatting also and we did our best to watch our fire...that means we didn't kill any of them if that what you were thinking about. We were doing good so far, but the problem is that we lost sight of Lopez. We lost the son of a b**ch when we engaged on his cartels. We then made it to the market and engaged some cartel gang members. After killing some of them, a truck fixed with a gunner came from the end of the market and opened fire on us. When Then coming in to the market was the militia. The gunner was shooting it's heavy machine gunner at me, but I was still in cover, but I don't know how long I may be there since some of the cartels and militia soldiers were coming closer to us while the gunner in the truck providing covering fire for them. Me and the SAD operators were now pin down, until I thought of a plan. The truck was about 40.8 meters from us, I was thinking that if the SAD boys can get the gunner's attention. I can toss a grenade to the truck and let that truck blow up.

"Yo SAD boys!" I called the SAD operators. "Can you get that gunner's attention for me?!"  
>"Got it!" the SAD team leader replied.<p>

As the SAD operatives provided covering fire to get the gunner's attention, I pulled out a frag grenade out of my vest and was holding the pin with my index finger. The operators finally got the gunner's attention and the gunner was firing his machine gun at the SAD operators. They managed to into cover but was under a lot of heavy fire. I pulled the pin and threw the grenade as far as I canto reach the truck. I quickly got into cover because the gunner saw what I was doing and opened fire on me. I then heard someone saying "'Oh m**da granada!'. Which means I probably threw the grenade at the truck. That what I hope I did. I then heard a big explosion and screaming in pain. I peeked my head up to see if I get the truck or not and I saw that the truck was destroyed and on fire. Which means I got the truck.

"Truck gone!" I yelled to SAD operators as we got out from cover and engaged some cartels members and the militia soldiers.

Me and the SAD boys were dropping a lot of those bad guys down like flies. After we made it passed the market after taking down some cartel and militia members and found Lopez. He was running into an apartment. I raised my rifle, aiming my rifle at Lopez while aiming down my sights and fired three rounds at Lopez but only hit him into his shoulder. He made it into the apartment and then suddenly we got ambush by three cartels on the balcony carrying AKs and opened fire on us. We manage to take cover, but one SAD member wasn't fast enough to run into cover. He was shot in his right knee and was shot in his right side of his neck. He collapsed to the floor and screaming in pain.

"Man down!" Yelled the SAD team leader. "Man f**k'n down!"

After me and the other two SAD operatives take down three cartels on the balcony of the apartment, the two SAD operatives ran to their wounded teammate to check up on him. I did manage to put a bullet into Lopez's shoulder, although it didn't killed him, but he did leave a trail of blood on the ground before he went inside the apartment so it will help me know where he's going.

"S**t!" Said a SAD operative. "Richard got f**k'n hit bad.

"I'll get Lopez! Get Richard to the truck!" I yelled to the SAD operators as I ran to the apartment.

I was scared that one of the SAD guys was shot and I'm hoping that he'll make. I entered the apartment and I followed Lopez blood trail to the third floor. As I got up stairs and walked slowly and tactically through the hallway, the blood trail ended next to a door on the left. As I kicked down the door and entered the room, I saw him taking a breather and holding his wounded shoulder where I shot him and then he saw me. I aimed my rifle at him and was tell him to stand down in Portuguese since that was the only language he speaks.

"'Pare!'" I yelled in Portugese. "'Renda-se agora , Lopez! Acabou! Não há para onde correr!'"

I then heard someone running towards me in the hallway to my right. As I turn around, I saw another militia soldier running to me and firing rounds from his AK at me. I crouched down, turned my rifle at him and put two rounds to his chest and one to the head. Those were all it's left in my rifle. I was out of ammo. I then look at Lopez and noticed that he was reaching to his back pocket and pulled out a gold Pistol .50. As he tried to pull out his gun and was about to aim it at me and pull the trigger, I dropped my rifle and run towards him. I manage to grab a hold of him and threw him and myself through a window that was behind him and the both of us started falling and landed on top of a car. I did felt a little pain from the fall, but I managed to recover myself and quickly draw my Combat Pistol and pointed at him. He was feeling a lot of pain when he landed first n the car.

"Looks like you're not a ghost anymore." I said to Lopez. "Are ya, mother f**ker?"

I hit Lopez in the head with my sidearm and started to restrain him. After that I started calling the SAD agents.

"This 'Masked Man' I have Lopez in custody. I repeat. I have Lopez. Over."  
>"Copy that." Said the SAD agent team leader through coms. Bring him to the truck and lets get the f**k out of here."<br>"How's Richards?" I Asked the SAD agent.  
>"He'll live thanks to you." the SAD Agent answered. "He'll live to see his boyfriend again."<br>"Roger that. Returning to the truck. 'Masked Man' out."

As I got off my radio, I got Lopez on his feet and got the both of us off the car and I started escorting Lopez to the truck until I notice a man wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt, tan short pants and sandals was staring at me and the damaged car.

"'Meu ... meu carro.'" Said the man in Portuguese.


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chris was driving himself home in a white Dominator with a blue stripes and has four passage seats while listening to Hollywood Undead. He was now wearing a woodland military camo baseball hat with a United States flag patch, white shirt, black coat, blue pants and sneakers. Chris lives in a nice house that is located in southeast of Vespucci Beach of Los Santos. It's kind of a medium house. He have two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a laundry room. As he made it to his home and parked his car, he got out, grabbed his suitcase, locked the doors of his car with his key and walked towards his door. As he made it to the door he started to ring the doorbell.  
>"Coming!" Said someone in the house.<br>Chris then gave out a grin and wanted to joke around. He then ranged the doorbell again. This time the voice changed into an irritated mood.  
>"Didn't I say I was coming, A**-hole?!" yelled the unknown female in the house.<br>With that, it made Chris chuckle a little. Few seconds later, a young Caucasian girl that I know opens the door and was surprised to see me. Her hair is short and blonde, she's in her twenties and she is wearing a black sleeveless shirt and wearing shorts and bear footed. She was very sleepy and irritated and yawned after opening the door. When she got a good look of Chris, her eyes were wide open and her jaw dropped. She was surprised to see him. This is Chris's wife, Samantha.  
>"Chris!" yelled the girl as she hugs Chris by wrapping her arms around him.<br>He hugged her back by wrapping my right hand since he's holding his suitcase with his left hand.  
>"For a second there, I thought you were some a**-hole who was starting to piss me off." Said the girl.<br>"Nah, 'Babe'." Said Chris. "I was just f**king with you."  
>Both of them laugh for a while and then both of them release from hugging each other and enters the house. The two of them were walking to the living room.<br>"Alice's a sleep." Said Samantha  
>"I can wake her up." Said Chris.<br>"No I'll wake her up."  
>Chris had a bad feeling about what Samantha going to do. He knew what this means.<br>"Babe please don't wake her up by scaring her." Said Chris as he stops walking with Samantha.  
>"Relax, babe." Said Samantha as she turns her head towards Chris with a smirk on her face while still walking towards the living room. "I won't scare her."<br>As they made it to the living room, they found a young a Caucasian girl with long black hair wearing a pink waist less and short sleeve shirt and white undies sleeping on a couch while the TV is on and she was in a pile of paperwork. This is Chris's wife also, Alice. Samantha was now next to her wife and tried to wake her up.  
>"Alice." Said Samantha is a calm voice but didn't wake her wife up. "Alice."<br>Alice was still not waking up so Samantha had to do something the hard way.  
>"OH MY GOD ALICE THE HOUSE IS ON F**K'N FIRE!"<br>With that, Alice wakes up in a shock and she feel down to the floor, which cause Samantha to burst out laughing. Alice glares at Samantha in anger and started speaking to her.  
>"D**mit, 'Sam'!" Said Alice with a pissed off and sleepy mood. "Why would you do that?!"<br>"Aw come on you can't get mad at me for try to wake your a*s up. You are a heavy sleeper after all."  
>"What do you want?" Said Alice with a sigh.<br>"She woke you up to meet your husband." Said Chris  
>When Alice looks at Chris, she gasped and ran to him and hugged him. She was so glad to see him again.<br>"So how was work?" Chris asked.  
>"It was good." Alice answered.<br>"How about you, 'Sam'?" Samantha didn't answered and Chris knew what this means. "What happened?" Asked Chris with a sigh.  
>"One of the customers was a a**-hole. He always making a mess in the store and smoking around people, including me when he came to me. He think that I'm a girl who f**ks for money. He started touching my cheek and I had to beat the living s**t out of him."<br>"Which caused her to get fired." Alice added.  
>Chris gave out a disappointing look and sigh. After that, he began talking to her.<br>"'Sam'…this is you fifteenth time you get fired for something like that. Look I know what you been through but you can't let your anger out on people who threats you bad."  
>"Fine." Said Samantha in a defeat tone.<br>Chris came over to Samantha and gave her a hug to cheer her up, including Alice.  
>"So how was Brazil?" Asked Samantha. "Did everything went ok?"<br>Chris doesn't really likes talking about his missions to anyone even when he was a navy seal. But when his wives asked him about them, he'll spill some out truthfully.  
>"Uh…yeah." Chris answered in a nervous mood. "Things went alright, but…I had a teammate who got injured in the firefight."<br>"Oh God will he be alright?" Alice asked in a worried look on her face.  
>"Yeah he'll make it." Chris Answered and then went into a depressing mood.<br>"Hey. You alright?" Ask Alice with a concern look on her face as she place a hand on to his.  
>"Yeah." Chris answered.<br>Samantha was wondering what was bothering Chris too. She knew that look ever since he return from missions he been in. So she had an idea how to cheer her up.  
>"Uh Chris, Honey how about to take a show and get ready to rest." Said Samantha.<br>"Uh…I-I don't know." Said Chris as he was struggling to think about what he wanted to do. "I don't feel that tired."  
>"Pleeeeeeeease?" Samantha begs. "At least take a shower first. You been through a lot and you probably need to rest."<br>"She's right Chris." Said Alice. "After where you been through in Brazil, I think you do deserve some rest."  
>Chris thought about it for a moment and made up his mind.<br>"Alright." Said Chris with a sigh. "I guess I do need some rest."  
>Few minutes later, Chris was taking a nice hot shower in his bathroom in his bedroom. As he was taking a shower, he started to remember his past. He was remembering things that he used to be before becoming a mercenary. He was remembering the time what he did as a navy seal and what he did that made him get dishonorably discharged. He then came back to reality. He turns off the water and starts to come out of the shower. As he came next to the mirror, he wipes the steam water off the mirror with his hand. He was now looking at his reflection in the mirror. Looking my face and the other upperparts of my muscular body, brown short straight formal hairstyle and short beard. Also his height is 6' 1" (1.85 m). He even have war scars on the left side of his waist. He got it from Iraq when some shrapnel's from an IED hit him and he lost a lot of blood. He still missed being a Navy SEAL. Serving his country and killing terrorist again. But he have been dishonorably discharged for disobeying a direct order. At least it was worth it. But his action have save a lot of lives…but did cost some of my teammates lives. He lost four of his friends because of my actions. Their wives and family wouldn't dare to speak to him nor let him apologizes nor did they let him be part of their funeral. He has been slapped by one of the wives of his teammates though and he don't blame them. His action caused the death of his team. He should have followed orders. He still have this guilt with me. It's still gonna haunt him for the rest of his life.<br>"Chris?!" Chris heard Alice calling him. "You ok in there?!"  
>"Yeah!" Chris replied. "I'm alright. I'll be there in a sec, sweethearts."<br>Chris took deep breaths and starts to put on his black boxers and long grey sleeping pants. As soon as he walked out of the bathroom, he saw his wives on top of the bed in a sexy pose, wearing their nightgowns.  
>"Oh Chris." Said Alice with a sexy grin on her face. "Do you missed this a lot?"<br>"F**k yeah." Chris answered.  
>"We thought that you might need sometime with us before you sleep." Said Samantha with a sexual giggle.<br>"Aw f**k yeah."  
>An hour later, Chris just finished having sex with his two wives on the bed. Samantha and Alice both fell down beside Chris and wrapped around him on either side. All three of them were sweating and panting. Alice snuggled up to Chris and fell asleep almost immediately. He then put an arm around her while 'Sam' pulled the sheets over the three of them and found a spot to his right.<br>"Goodnight, 'babe'." Said 'Sam' in a sleeping voice.  
>"Goodnight, sweetheart." Said Chris back to her as he put an arm around her too and started to drift off as she lazily traced circles on Chris's chest with a content smile.<br>He always love being with his two wives…not because of the sex but…to be with them. He was getting tired of leaving them and…and he might lose them both because of what he do. He is a mercenary after all but…could he have done something else besides being a hired gun? He just don't know how he can keep this up. He then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. And there's another thing that haunts him for the rest of his life, his last mission in Liberty City when he lost someone he knows


End file.
